


Team Red's First Sleepover

by SarcasticMonte



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Sleepovers, Superfamily, Team Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMonte/pseuds/SarcasticMonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has always rocked his dads' world when they adopted him as a baby. Peter's now five and is ready to host his first sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Red's First Sleepover

Peter was grinning and almost bounced out of his car seat when his Pops picked him up from school. He was going to have his first ever sleepover tonight and he just couldn’t help himself. _‘When Wade and Matt come over, we can dance and play with playdough and eat pizza till our tummies explode and I can see if daddy will get out his Ironman and we can make a pillow fort and we can play truths or dares.’_ Peter’s thoughts were running as hyperactive as he was at this point.

Steve looked to the back seat for a moment to catch Peter in an excited mess of giggles. The rest of the way home, Steve wondered if Peter’s friends were this hyperactive and excitable. He suddenly liked the thought of them wearing Peter out for once. Usually it was Steve who had to entertain Peter after school, and as much as he loved the time spent with his son, keeping a five year old entertained gets exhausting.

Once at the Avenger’s tower, Steve unbuckled Peter from his car seat and they both went back up to their home. Steve watched as Peter was bouncing off the walls in the elevator with excitement. Soon the elevator opened back up and off Peter ran. The kid went straight to the refrigerator for a pickle and some milk. Steve scrunched up his face when he walked into the kitchen and saw Peter’s choice of snack. Oddly mixed foods are something he’ll just never understand about the kid.

“So, Peter, are you excited about tonight?” Steve asked the boy as he crunched on his pickle.

Peter’s eyes got big when he started to talk, “Yes! I am excited! When is Matt and Wade going to get here?”

“Well, me and daddy talked to their parents and they should both be here around 5. You just have an hour of waiting left,” Steve said.

Peter cheered that he didn’t have that long to wait, and he finished eating his pickle. _‘Maybe if I watch some cartoons, time will go faster and I won’t have to wait that long’_ Peter thought to himself, as he went into the living room and told JARVIS to put on some cartoons. Then the boy sat on the couch and started to watch SpongeBob. Not long after the first episode, the elevator rung. Peter’s eyes got wide as he started to grin. Daddy’s home.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Peter shouted as he ran to Tony.

Tony picked Peter up and flipped him upside down, making the kid a giggling mess. “Did your pops let you get into the cotton candy, or are you just excited about you first sleepover? Can’t fool me. I wasn’t this exciting when I got home yesterday.” Tony asked the kid.

All Peter heard from that was… “Cotton candy! Where?” He demanded, as he was put down from being held.

“Aww, Tony, I was waiting to tell him about that after his friends got here so he wouldn’t get tempted,” Steve pouted as he came up and hugged his husband.

Tony hugged Steve back. Then he went to his room to change out of his work suit into something casual. When he came back to the kitchen, he saw Steve and Peter getting into the playdough box. Tony went over to the two, and watched them put all the colors in a row. Peter opened a blue and started to make playdough snakes out of it. Then he opened more colors and started to make a Pizza. Steve then left in search of something.

Peter was in the middle of putting purple pepperonis on his pizza when he remembered something. “Daddy! When my friends come over, can you show them the Ironman? Please-please-please?” Peter asked, as he turned to face Tony and gave him the puppy eyes.

“Idk we’ll see, kiddo. Your mad playdough skills just might blow their minds more than the Ironman,” Tony told the kid.

Peter went back to his pizza and said, “Yeah, I do got mad skills.”

Tony couldn’t help it. ‘Mad skills’ coming out of Peter’s mouth simply cracked him up. He then sat down next to Peter and opened up some playdough for himself. Peter eventually finished his pizza and he thought it looked pretty darn good. It had a yellow crust, blue cheese, purple pepperonis, and green bacon bits. He looked up from his pizza to look at what his daddy was making. It looked like his pops, but lumpier.

Peter was bounding out of the kitchen when he heard it. The elevator ring. Peter watched as a familiar red head tentatively walked through the elevator, followed by a man who Peter guessed was his daddy. The kid walked in with a big fluffy blanket in his arm and a backpack, as he heard his friend approaching. “Matt, I’m so excited that you’re here! Are you excited too?” Peter asked as he went up to his friend.

Matt smiled as he replied to his friend, “Yea! I am excited too! What would you like to do?” He asked Peter, as Steve walked in to introduce himself to Matt’s dad.

Peter led Matt into the living room where his pops had apparently thrown a bunch of pillows and blankets on the floor. Peter just figured it’s where they’d be sleeping. He told Matt to place his back pack and blanket anywhere so they could go play with playdough. Matt placed his things by the coffee table. Then he grabbed Peter’s hand so Peter could lead him to the playdough. Peter showed his friend a seat at the table and started to make white chicken wings to go along with his pizza. Matt grabbed a red and began making different shapes with it.

Steve and Tony were watching the two by the doorway. It was new to them. They’ve never seen Peter interact with other kids before and they were trying so hard not to coo and awe. Steve and Tony decided they liked Matt. The kid seamed so calm and timid. They watched as Peter handed him the chicken wing and dared him to eat it. Matt just laughed and handed it back to him.

The elevator had once again rung, and Matt almost jumped out of his seat, but he then heard Peter cheer and decided it hadn’t scared him too badly. Peter grabbed his hand and showed Matt back to the elevator where Peter saw a taller blonde boy skip out of the elevator. He held a long pillow made to look like a chimichonga in his arms as he skipped out.

“Peter!” The taller boy shouted as he ran to him and picked his friend up into a tight bear hug.

When Peter was put back down, he turned to Matt and introduced his two friends, “Matt this is Wade. Wade this is Matt.”

“Hi Matt. Are you in kindergarten with Peter? I’m in 1st grade,” Wade said proudly.

“Yea! Me and Peter sit next to each other in class,” Matt explained excitedly.

“Well I can see that everybody is all here. Do you three know what you’ll want for dinner? It’s already getting close to six,” Steve asked the trio. He then got a jumbled response of ‘coconut fried rice, chimichongas and a hamburger’

Tony whistled and asked JARVIS, “Did you get all that, buddy?”

“ **All should be here in twenty minutes, sir** ,” JARVIS confirms.

Matt yelps and nearly jumps out of his skin, while Wade had a wowed expression on his face at hearing JARVIS for the first time. “It’s okay, Matt. That’s just JARVIS. He’s a voice that lives in the here, and he’s very helpful,” Peter explained to his startled friend.

“Woah that is so cool!” Wade exclaimed as he hopped up and down. “Come on Peter! Show me around your home.”

Peter started with the kitchen and showed Wade what they made out of playdough. Then they walked to the living room where Wade dropped off his pillow and back pack. Then the three were shown to Peter’s room. It was pretty average for a kid’s room, except for the few spider webs here and there. Peter meant to clean those up after school, but he forgot. The trio then made it back to the living room where they jumped into the mass of pillows and blankets. Peter started to wrestle Matt, and it wasn’t long before Wade did as well.

“Don’t get too rough. I don’t want to explain to any of your parents if any of you were to get a black eye,” Steve said from the couch, as he opened up a drawing pad and started a new sketch.

 “Chimichanga smack down!” Wade shouted as he smacked the two with his pillow, and started laughing at the silliness of what he just did. Peter and Matt ganged up on him while he was distracted by a fit of giggle. Peter rolled Wade up into one of the blankets and Matt sat on him when he was done so Wade definitely couldn’t escape.

“Hey! Let me go!” Wade demanded in a playful tone.

“Shut up prisoner, or we’ll have to feed you to the orgalenello,” Peter threatened as he giggled the last part out.

Wade wiggled against the blanket, but couldn’t get out. “Now you’re just making stuff up. What’s a orgabellano?” Wade asked his captor.

“It’s what’s going to eat your face and your whole entire body if you don’t agree to behave as we say so,” Matt explained as he poked at the boy.

“Dinner is here!” Tony shouted as he came into the living room with several different bags of food. He placed the bags on the coffee table as he heard the kids shout and scurry over to the smell of food. They would be eating in the in the kitchen, but it’s more fun to be able to watch TV and eat. Plus, it’s Peter’s sleepover, so Tony went with the more fun option. Steve went over to the coffee table and helped Tony pass out the food. Peter got his burger and fries, Wade got his chimichongas, and Matt got his coconut fried rice. Steve and Tony ordered a burger and fries for themselves as well.

Tony stuck a fry in his mouth before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. “What would you all like to watch? SpongeBob…” Tony’s list was cut short when Peter shouted “Animal Planet!” Matt second that with a “Yes!”

Tony gave Steve a look. Peter never watched animal planet. They figured, having friends over brought something new out in him. They shrugged it off and continued their meal as they watched the kids conversed with each other about random stuff as they ate. The dads learned that Matt really likes to read, and that Wade likes to talk. Steve swore the kid’s rambling could rival Tony’s.

After dinner, Steve and Tony cleaned up while the trio went to change into their pajamas. They all decided to wear their hooded onesies. Peter’s was red and blue with a web print on the red. Wade’s onesie was also red with a black print that ran from his shoulders to his thighs. Matt’s onesie was a scarlet red color with little horns on the hood.

The trio walked back into the living room where they were instantly being cooed over by the super husbands. Steve picked Peter up and Tony came to help his husband hug their adorable son in a onesie. They cooed over them some more before putting Peter down before they embarrass him anymore.

“What would you three like to do now? Lie down, close your eyes, go to sleep?” Steve teased the three kids.

“Or you guys can have cotton candy and get all sugar-highed up!” Tony suggested, and laughed as the three shouted a, “Yes!”

Tony went running back to the kitchen. When he came back, there were three tubs in his arms. He gave each one to a kid.

“It looks cheap, because it is cheap cotton candy but it tastes friggen amazing,” Tony explained to the kids that wondered why cotton candy came in a large cup.

Each kid popped the container open and poked at the soft texture that was cotton candy. Then there was a line of hums as the trio decided that it was pretty good. Then the sugar kicked in. Their tiny bodies were ready to run a marathon from the sugar high. Wade suddenly got an idea.

“We can dance!” Wade said excitedly.

“Yeah, come on Stevie. It’s only eight. Let the kids dance,” Tony begged halfheartedly.

Steve laughed at his husbands antics. “They can dance. You’re certainly not dancing with them. You would scar Peter for life,” he joked.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Tony quipped. Steve was about to remind him that there were children in the room when Tony told JARVIS to play some music. Then Tony sat down next to him husband so the kids had more room for their fun. The couple watched as the energetic children danced this way and that to _Roar_ by Katy Perry. Wade mostly had his hands in the air the entire time. Peter didn’t get too crazy with it while Matt danced like nobody was looking. Steve eventually went back to his sketching, but Tony couldn’t stop watching. _‘Damn, I wish I looked that cute when I dance’_ Tony thought to himself.

Matt was the first to drop from the sugar high. He then found his blanket and took out one of his braille books from his bag. After that, he places his glasses onto the coffee table. Then he found a spot on the blankets he liked and started to get comfy. Wade and Peter soon followed. Wade lay on his chimichonga pillow as he and Peter sandwiched Matt on the floor. Then Matt read them a story from his book. Soon the three all started to fall asleep.

Tony and Steve eventually got up from the couch and made sure all the kids were comfy before turning the lights off and heading to bed. Then it was official. They were pretty awesome dads.


End file.
